1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an expandable musical instrument stand stands, and more particularly the expandable music stand has a gas strut or similar self expanding device that can be stopped by a user at various amounts of extension to place an instrument on the stand at the desired height.
2 Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
Today many tripod and or other types of stands are configured to be collapsible or extendable. One of the major benefits of making stands collapsible or extendable is that that stands can be transported and stored in a smaller size. Most of these stands are desirable for supporting various articles and instruments since they provide selective height adjustment and a stable support. They are particularly useful is supporting such things as cameras, video equipment, telescopes, surveying instruments, and musical instruments. Tripod stands for drums, however, raise special problems when used on steps or stairs of an auditorium or stadium.
There are several patents that describe various adjustable tripod stand devices. Bureau U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,825 shows a tripod support for a table having adjustable legs.
Some patents describe tubular construction where tubes nest inside at least a portion of each other to extend the length of the tubular structure, examples of this type of extendable construction are found in Cantwell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,958, Tiballi U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,873, Tidwell U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,802 and Burris U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,607. While these each disclose stacking tubular sections upon each other to form a longer tubular section, they all require the joining to be formed with members that engage within each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,966 issued to Schmitt is formed with rectangular tubes and an internal member is placed between each tubular section to join the tubes together. A pin or other similar hardware is placed through the tubular sections to retain them in place. While these each disclose stacking tubular sections upon each other to form a longer tubular section, they all require the joining to be formed with members that engage completely within each other.
Boehm, U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,130 discloses a holding device for surveying instruments which includes a channel-like mounting bracket with a pair of instrument gripping clamps and a pair of adjustable legs thereon which cooperate with the instrument to form a tripod type support for supporting the instrument in a reference position.
This invention is an improvement over May U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,910. It is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an adjustable tripod stand with independently adjustable legs which comprises a longitudinal extensible upright portion of telescoping tubular members, a plurality of collar members slidably mounted on the upright portion which are longitudinally adjustable relative to one another and to the upright portion for selective positioning thereon, and a plurality of movable leg members are operatively connected to upper and lower collar members for selective independent longitudinal positioning and radial extension relative to the upright portion and to one another. One leg of the tripod is adjustable in length, a sufficient amount, to permit support on two different stairs or steps of an auditorium or stadium.
What is needed is an adjustable extension mechanism to assist in lifting a musical instrument. The ideal system would allow a performer to expedite raise and lower a musical instrument mounted on an instrument stand with minimal effort where the extension mechanism offsets the weight of the musical instrument and a securing mechanism on the stand maintains the adjusted height. The proposed musical instrument stand with assisted extension satisfies these needs.